How Come I Never Noticed You?
by Kalyiel
Summary: After year 5, Harry is going to spend his summer with the Weasleys, at the Burrow. Ginny notices his strange attitude towards her: he always smiles, and doesn't find his words. Why could that be? FINISHED! PLS REVIEW!


How Come I Never Noticed You?

(HP/GW)

Ginny sat alone on her bed in the Burrow. She was thinking about every guy of Hogwarts she had liked: first Harry Potter, then Michael Corner, then Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom. First, Harry who ignored her, because he liked that ever so ugly Ravenclaw, Cho Chang. Then Michael, who hated the Gryffindor Quidditch team, then Dean, whom, well, she didn't like very much. After all, she just accepted to be with him, because she was upset with Michael. And also Neville, who was into her, but he just wasn't her type. Why couldn't she forget Harry? It was to be even harder now that he was going to stay with them this summer.

Some knocks could be heard on the door, and then voices and laughter downstairs. He had arrived.

"Ginny! Gin, my dear, why not come welcome Harry?" she heard her mother calling for her.

"I'll be there in a minute!" she shouted in reply. What was she going to do? What was she going to wear? And how will she _ever_ be able to look into his emerald green eyes without blushing like a damn rose!

"Ginny, my dear, hurry up!"

"Yes, Mom! In a minute!"

She finally got up from her bed with a big sigh, and looked into her mirror.

"A ponytail would be nice, you know?" the mirror suggested.

Ginny didn't listen to it. It was so annoying! Instead, she just brushed her hair, and put a green shirt on. Green… She knew Harry hated that color! And that was because of those stinky Slytherins, especially those power-hungry Malfoys!

She hurried downstairs, terrified by the thought that she would again be laughed at because of her attitude in front of her brother's best friend.

"Oh, hi, Ginny!" There he was, in front of her, with an irresistible smile upon his face, the famous – and handsome – Harry Potter.

"Uhmm… H-hi!" she hardly mumbled, returning him a shy smile, without taking her eyes off the floor.

"Well, uhm, you have any news about Hermione? Did she write to you?"

What? He was going to ask her about Hermione! No! Ginny just couldn't stand it!

"Gin? Are you O.K.?"

"Yes, Harry, I'm fine." She tried to smile, but it looked more like a pout. "Uhm… Hermione told she'd come visit us this summer, but she won't stay long, her parents are taking her in a trip to Itally. Didn't she write you?"

"Uhm, no. Well, see you later! Gotta say hi to Bill."

"What was _that_!" Ginny thought. "He was acting so weird!"

Three days had passed from Harry's arrival, and Ginny was confused. The once distant boy who ignored her when she blushed, was gone. Instead, she could find someone who smiled whenever he saw her, and who couldn't find his words when he talked to her. What was wrong with him? Maybe Sirius's death had changed him. Maybe he was just awfully sad. But… could it be? Could it really be? Did he _at last_ notice her? No. It couldn't be. But still… She had to be sure.

Three more days passed and there was still no clue of the old, distant Harry. It didn't seem a bad thing to Ginny. But neither good. Why had he changed?

Knocking on the door. Who could that be? The name "Hermione" quickly passed through Ginny's mind. She was to come and visit them before she went to Italy.

She hurried down to the hall. Her mom had already answered the door.

"Oh, Hermione!" Ginny shouted and hugged her.

"Gin…!" Hermione smiled.

"How are you, Hermione? Are you really going to Italy?"

"Sure, Gin! Wish you could come! It would be so fun!"

"Yeah… I wish that too… But my Mum and Dad would never afford it…" Ginny sighed sadly.

"So… is Harry here?"

"Uhm, yeah…"

"Is there something wrong, Ginny?"

"No, it's just that… well, Harry's not being the same…"

"Not being the same? What do you mean, not being the same?"

"He's been acting very weird since he came here. He's being too nice to me…"

"Too nice? But, Ginny! You always wanted him to be nice to you!"

"Yes, I know! It's just… Why is he like that?"

"I'm not sure yet. But I'll find it out till I leave! It's a promise!"

The next morning Ginny woke up very early. She thought about Harry for a while, then made her way to the bathroom. When she was about to get back she heard voices coming from Ron's bedroom. She couldn't help it, but listen.

"What! Harry, I can't believe this! I thought you were into Cho!"

"Well, I'm not into her anymore!"

"But you kissed her!"

"So what?"

"Harry, we're talking about my little sister here!"

About his little sister? They were talking about her? Then Harry liked her? But he had kissed Chang? Ginny couldn't believe it!

"Ron, I love her!"

"You WHAT? If you touch her, you're dead!"

"But, Ron, it's not like that…"

"It's not like what? Harry Potter, I don't believe you! And you are not touching my sister!"

Had Ron gone mad? He knew very well that she was crazy about Harry! Not to touch her? What could Harry do to her? He had saved her from Voldemort in her first year of school, for God's sake!

She felt like she would run into her brother's room and yell at him! But she wasn't going to do that. She had to control herself.

Later that morning, Ginny talked to Hermione.

"I found out."

"What did you find out?" Hermione was confused and still sleepy.

"Harry loves me."

"Harry WHAT!"

"God, you would make such a nice pair with my brother!"

"With Ron? Ginny, don't be silly!"

"I'm not! He won't let Harry be with me!"

"Well, I don't know if that's a good thing. Maybe you should wait a little and…"

"And nothing! I'll talk to Harry just now!"

"But, Ginny! Come back!" Hermione called while her friend ran towards a certain bedroom.

Harry sat beside the window in his room, thinking about what Ron had told him. He felt so miserable! Ron was his best friend, he was almost like a brother to him… But he was also in love with Ginny… He wondered when did this happen? When did he fall in love with the redheaded girl? He had soon found an answer to this. Last year, at Hogwarts, she had been a new person. She helped him fight the Dark Lord. She was no longer the first-year shy and naïve girl who had fallen into Tom Riddle's trap. But did she still like him? Probably not…

Suddenly, he heard knocking on his door. The noise woke him from his trance.

"Come in! Ginny!"

"Yes, Harry. I want to talk to you about something."

"A-about something? About what?" Ginny had a frightened Harry in front of her.

"About your feelings for me."

"M-my feelings?"

"Yes, Harry. This morning I heard you and Ron talking."

"Me and Ron? Talking ?"

"Yes. Harry, You're in love with me! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Ginny, I…"

"Why?" Ginny had tears in her eyes.

"I thought you didn't like me anymore… And you don't… Do you?"

"Of course I do! Harry… I love you too …"

Harry stepped forward and looked into her eyes filled with tears.

"Please, don't cry…"

He came so near to her, that their noses could almost touch.

"Harry…" Ginny said in a low voice.

"Ssshhhh…"

Ginny could feel his soft lips pressing against hers. She could feel his warm breath on her skin…

"Leave my sister alone, Potter!"

Ron seemed very angry. He aimed his wand at Harry.

"Crucio!"

"No!" cried Ginny and pushed herself in front of her brother's wand. She gave a loud scream, then fainted.

"What in the name of Merlin… Ginny!" Mrs Weasley had rushed into the room, and now she was shocked. In front of her she had an awful scene: Ginny, laying on the floor, unconscious, Harry crying over her, and Ron with his eyes wide open in surprise, anger and fear, with his wand still pointing where Harry had been a moment ago.

"Ron! What have you done? Your sister! Ron!" Her son had already run out of the room.

A week later, Hermione was in Italy with her parents, Harry and Ron were best friends again, and Ginny was… Harry's girlfriend!

The sun was shining over the hills of England. Sitting on a pile of rocks, two silhouettes were holding hands in the twilight.

"I love you, Gin…"

The redheaded girl put her head on his shoulder. She smiled. They were happy…

* * *

**A/N:**

Thanks for rviewing : Nirvanagurl1220, CrimsonTearsOfPain, Hayley Potter, cruciatus, hP fAn Fo LyFe. Thank you guys who think it's sweet! That's what I meant it to be! D And well, for the ones who don't like it, I guess not everybody has to like what I write. Thanks for reviewing, anyway!

And I didn't want to make Ron sound so bad, but he's Ginny's older brother, and he only meant to protect Ginny from suffering again, though he probably exagerated a little…

Thanks for reviewing: Inuyasha-lover601, Cleo Sombra, KAP1, Saffire Shadow. Thanks for liking it! D I know about the ending, I rushed it a little, and I know Ron was a little too aggressive, but please don't be too hard with me! It was my first completed fanfic!)

Again I thank to all my reviewers: Pretti-Ducki, botanizumi, SailorChibi, Lily Barnes, funnybunny2, Cinnamon Sunrise. I know, I know about Ron! Hey it's my first harry/ginny fanfic! Sorry for the hard-to-read thing, it's partly my fault! And, I'm not offended, Pretti-Ducki, I already told, it's my first harry/ginny fanfic!

Your review is great, Mery-Black! Can't wait to read your fanfic:D

Paige: Thanks! Yup, I know Ron is OOC…


End file.
